Mokona Modoki's 108 Hidden Secrets
by EleventhFlamesMagic
Summary: Mokona is showing her 108 Hidden Secrets one at a time. Fai is up to his usual tricks, and Kurogane is not impressed. Updated- chapter 3- Cupcakes
1. Bandaids

This is a random plot bunny that stuck in my mind. Although I have plans for about three more, I only have one more chapter written. I'm currently working on another fanfic so this one will more than likely only stay at two chapters. Hope you enjoy it anyway.

Warnings: KuroFai flirts. (Only because there is no way to keep them in character without it.) Oc's. They won't really play that big of a part, but just to help the story flow.

Timeline: After Outo, and I think after Piffle. No set spot, though.

Spoilers: None that I'm aware of, unless you call Sôhi a spoiler.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, have possession of Tsubasa. If I did, we would know all of Mokona's 108 Hidden Secrets. I do not own Dora the Explorer or the song "Shut Up and Sleep with Me."

**Mokona Modoki's 108 Hidden Secrets **  
_1: Band-aids_

It started out like any other day: Being sucked through Mokona's mouth, plopped into another dimension, and placed into the most awkward and uncomfortable positions, their bodies twisted in ways more than likely not normal.

Just an average day. It even included the ever-so-popular "being-attacked-by-strange-new-creatures."

And that was when it started.

The blonde haired mage was dodging as spectacularly as always. The red-eyed ninja was fighting in his most typical grumpy/happy manner. And the young boy was holding on tightly to the sleeping princess.

The creatures were soon vanquished and the fight was over.

Kurogane complained unhappily about the lack of fighting. Fai hyuu~ed as he happily remarked that they didn't get hurt then, Kuro-wan. And Syaoran still clutched Sakura closer.

"Let's just go find out what dimension we're in now..." Kurogane growled as he stalked off.

"Just like Kuro-pyron!" Lacing his fingers together behind his head, Fai followed the ninja's lead.

Syaoran paused, but soon followed suit.

They had only gone a little while when the brown haired archaeologist spoke up. "Uh, hey, where's Mokona?"

The group stopped.

"I knew it was too quiet." Muttering, Kurogane scanned the scene. Trees were everywhere. In fact Kurogane had no doubt that he had led the group not to a village, but into a forest. "Great. That dumb manju could be anywhere..."

"Syaoran-kun?" Sakura raised her head slightly, using one arm to wipe at the sleep in her eyes. "What's going on?"

"We're trying to find Mokona." Noting her worried glance he quickly continued. "But we can still understand each other so..." He trailed off as he placed her on her feet.

"So we should be able to find her." Fai finished with a smile making the sleepy princess look at least a little less worried. "Let's get looking!"

They began searching, Fai leading the pack with Kurogane bringing up the rear. A rustling in a nearby bush made Sakura start and reach over grasping Syaoran's hand. Syaoran blushed slightly, but concentrated on the noise instead.

A small rabbit rushed out of the bush, and although the princess relaxed, she still held tightly to the boy's hand.

The search continued.

They all looked around, calling out for their traveling companion. Deeper in the forest they heard Mokona's voice calling out for help. Rushing to the place, they found the white manju being chased by a gray wolf-like creature.

Kurogane growled and pulled Sôhi out of its sheath. Squeaking, Mokona hopped into Fai's arms. The wolf snarled and lunged for the magician.

"Uwaah! Kuro-sama save us!"

"Tch. Such a pain." Kurogane slashed at the wolf, making a clean finishing blow. "Too easy."

"Kurogane-san, look out!" Syaoran yelled when he spotted another wolf coming into the ninja's blind spot.

In a gray blur the animal scraped its claw against the ninja's left cheek. However, the beast fell to the ground as a gunshot rang out.

"You guys OK?" A red-haired girl wearing blue jeans and a green T-shirt and holding a revolver ran up to them.

"Uh, yeah... Thank you." Tightening his grip on Sakura's hand, the young archeologist glanced at their new companion.

She in return stared at them. She did not seem too worried about Syaoran or Sakura, or Fai for that matter, but her eyes narrowed upon seeing the ninja's sword.

It seemed like hours as the two sized each other up, yet within only a few seconds they broke their stare, content that the other meant no harm at the moment.

A wide grin crossed the girl's features. "I'm Chiyose."

"Oh, I-I'm Syaoran," The brown haired boy then began to introduce the rest indicating with his free hand. "This is Sakura-hime, Kurogane-san, Mokona, and Fai-san."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Chiyose-chan." Fai smiled as he cuddled Mokona tighter to himself.

"Mokona made a new friend!"

"Hmph."

"Chiyose-san, can you tell us what country we're in?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Yes, this is the country of Jojin. Are you guys traveling? Your clothes are really strange." At their nods, she quickly pointed to a small house in the distance. "It's dangerous to be outside at night here," She patted the gun at her side. "Hence this thing. And the nearest town is at least ten miles that-a-way." Nodding her head in the opposite direction, she smiled once again as she noticed their faces droop. "You can stay at my house. I have some extra space and I can take care of that cut then." Pointing to the ninja's left cheek, she then turned and walked towards her house.

Fai shrugged and followed their new acquaintance. The rest soon followed suit.

Kurogane growled. As if it wasn't bad enough that he had been injured- both his ego and left cheek- but this was just going overboard, bordering on unbearable.

The proverbial "salt in the wound."

Mokona patted Kurogane's nose. "Mokona will take good care of you!" With that the white furball placed a thick pink and purple band-aid on the ninja's cheek. "This is one of Mokona's 108 Hidden Secrets! Putting on Band-aids!"

"Putting on Band-aids?" Sakura asked.

"Yup! Yup!"

"Wow! Mokona is pretty amazing, right Kuro-puu?" Smiling broadly, Fai went over and patted the raven-haired man's head. "And such a cute wittle band-aid too." Fai poked the band-aid with a giggle.

"Dora the Explorer!"

They all stopped and blinked.

"Wha-What was that?" Syaoran asked protectively stepping in front of Sakura.

"Oh, that's one of our 'singing band-aids.'" Chiyose grinned and poked it again.

"Dora the Explorer!"

"When you press it, it sings a pre-programmed phrase."

"Oh!" Sakura and Fai's eyes lit up as they "ooh"ed and "aww"ed at the new creation.

"The only one I had left on hand was for a child... Eh heh heh." When Kurogane glared she quickly backed up. "But I'll go get more- uh- adult ones."

Not wanting to face Kurogane's wrath Syaoran and Sakura quickly followed.

"Mokona will go too!" The white fluff ball chirped as it hopped into Sakura's arms.

With the four gone Kurogane relaxed. "_Now I only have to deal with him_." He thought as he glanced over at Fai who was sitting quietly across the the room.

"_He's too quiet.._" The ninja growled but grabbed his cup of tea. He sat there sipping his tea stoically, waiting for the mage's attack.

But the magician merely sat there nibbling on a cookie.

Relaxing some, Kurogane let his mind wander to the tea. It was good. He'd have to say it was one of the best tea out there.

The floor creaked and the raven-haired man slid his eyes towards the sound.

Fai was sneaking like a robber in a laser-filled bank, coming closer to where he sat. When the mage was only about a foot away, the blonde stopped and stretched out his long, pale fingers.

_Poke._

"Dora the Explorer!"

Fai jumped and hid behind a table.

Kurogane sighed muttering a curse under his breath.

A few minutes of silence passed before he heard the floor creak again.

_Poke._

"Dora the Explorer!"

The mage dashed behind the table again.

A minute of peace.

_Creak._

Kurogane growled.

_Poke._

"Dora the Explorer!"

_Dash._

A little less then a minute of peace.

_Creak._

_Poke._

"Dora the Explorer!"

_Dash._

This continued with the periods between the "Dora the Explorer" getting shorter and shorter.

_Poke._

"Dora the Explor-"

_Poke._

"Dora the-"

_Poke._

"Dora the-"

_Poke._

"Dora the-"

_Poke._

"Dora the-"

_Poke._

"Dora the-"

_Poke._

"Dora the-"

"Enough already!!" Kurogane yelled thrusting his fist down onto the magician's head.

Before it connected, Sakura's voice stopped him in his tracts.

"Kurogane-san! Fai-san! We're back!" The ninja growled but pulled his fist away from the mage.

Sakura came rushing into the room. "You two should see the town! It's beautiful!"

"Oh really, Sakura-chan? Maybe Kuro-pyuu and I can go see it sometime." Fai smiled and snatched up a cookie from the glass jar on the table.

Syaoran who was holding a rather large bag of supplies leaned against the table. Having a little more weight on him then he was used to, he banged the table causing the glass cookie jar to roll off the table. It shattered to the ground, sending sharp pieces of glass flying throughout the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Syaoran's eyes were wide as he knelt down to clean up the shards.

"Don't worry about it. Never liked it anyway... Is everyone okay?" Chiyose asked as the rest of the group tried to help clean up.

"Oh, why hello there." They glanced over at Fai as he gently pulled a small shard from his palm, causing a small trail of blood to flow down his wrist.

Chiyose gasped, grabbed the nearest box of band-aids, and quickly cleaned the cut.

When she had finished Mokona came over and placed the black band-aid gently over the wound. Curious the white manju poked the mage's plastic bandage.

"Shut up and sleep with me!"

Sakura and Syaoran blushed like crazy and made some excuse to leave the room.

Fai's face was a cute shade of crimson.

Chiyose busied herself with cleaning up.

Kurogane was the only one who seemed amused. He smirked as he came over and poked it.

"Shut up and sleep with me!"

"Kuro-rin..." The mage let out a groan as his blush grew brighter.

"Payback, Mage. Payback."

Fai pouted but unable to hold himself back he poked Kurogane's band-aid one more time.

"Dora the Explorer!"

_THWACK!_

Kurogane's fist connected with the magician's face.

"Uwah! Kuro-daddy hit me!"

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review because I want to know what I did good on and what I need to work on. Thanks to DarthHawk32 and temari13 for editing the chapter.


	2. SuperAbsorbing Power

Disclaimer: Is my name CLAMP? No, last time I checked it wasn't, so thus I don't own Tsubasa or the wonderful characters that are in this story, oh well, 'cept Chiyose.

AN: Well, this is in the same world as the first one, but something tells me they may need to move on soon...

Thanks to all who reviewed! It was really nice to hear that you liked it. I also apologize for how long this stupid thing took! (considering how it was mostly written already... ) But well, work and the fact that there was a section missing, (really how did I jump subjects like that?) so anywho, please enjoy it!

* * *

2 Super-Absorbing Power

_Kurogane growled. Only one thing left to do. Nothing else had worked. _

_"Kuro-rin? What's going on?" Fai asked almost hesitantly, really not sure if he wanted to know why the ninja had become silent._

_"Oh, nothing... We'll have ya out in a bit..." _

_"K-Kuro-puu?"_

_Silence._

_"W-wait! Kurogane-san, what are you doing?" Syaoran's question raised the hair on the back of Fai's neck. _

_A small shudder traveled up the mage's body. He didn't know what, but something bad was about to happen._

_"K-Kuroane-san! You shouldn't do that!" Sakura cried out._

_Five hours ago..._

"Kuro... Wakey... My... sleep... quite... bit..." Fai's voice broke into Kurogane's dream, stirring him from his slumber. "Wakey, wakey! Come now Kuro-puu~!" The mage shook the ninja violently. "Kuro-wan! It's almost breakfast! Hurry, hurry and wakey, wakey!"

"Ugh... Five more minutes..." Grumpily, the raven-haired man rolled over onto his other side to escape the blonde annoyance. He had not been able to get much sleep, due to the alcohol that Chiyose had produced for them to drink. He hated when the mage got drunk. All chaos and no sleep. Hence, why he was still _attempting_ to sleep soundly.

"Now, now, Kurgi, if we don't hurry, Mokona and Chiyose will eat all the food."

That got Kurogane to turn a sleepy head back towards the magician. "...Food?"

"Yes, Kuro-wan, food..." Fai poked the band-aid, hoping to convince him to get up, even if that did mean running for his life.

"Dora the Explorer!"

Growling, Kurogane sat up. "Enough, Mage."

"Well then hurry up!" Grinning like always, the blonde cheerfully skipped out of the room.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. "He's at it again, huh? And so early too..." He grumbled but got ready for the oncoming day. When he walked into the kitchen the group was already sitting down at the table.

"Kurogane-san! Glad you made it!" Sakura beamed cheerily up at him.

"Hurry up and take some food," Holding out a plate, Syaoran smiled at him, "Before those two eat it all." He motioned with his head over to Chiyose and Mokona, who were devouring the remainder of food on their plates.

"Mmmhmm! You snooze, you lose!" Reaching for seconds, Chiyose grinned up at him with little specks of food plastered to her chin.

Kurogane's mouth twitched as he poked the the food. "Do I even _want_ to know what this is?"

"It's good, Kuro-pon, just try some." The magician smiled as he held up his fork, the piece of chocolate chip pancake oozing maple syrup.

"That doesn't make me feel much better, seeing as it comes from you, Mage." Grudgingly, he placed some of it on his plate. Still unsure of the meal, he hesitantly lifted the chopsticks to his lips. His eyes widened as he started to chew more vigorously.

"It's good, huh, Kurgi? Chiyose worked hard all morning cooking for us."

Kurogane grunted as he filled his plate full again.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Fai smiled then he turned to Mokona. "Moko-chan, do you think Yuuko-san will like this?"

Nodding rapidly, Mokona opened up her mouth to send a plate to the Dimensional Witch. The plate started to glow, but when it came close to the fur-ball's mouth it suddenly clattered to the floor.

"Uh-oh. What happened Moko-chan?" Fai came over to the little creature, patting it gently on the head.

"Mokona doesn't know. Mokona thought it was going, then _pop_ and it stopped." Eyes furrowed in worry, she tried again. The same result. "Oh, no, oh, no." Mokona paced up and down the table, finally settling down to sit on Kurogane's shoulder. "Mokona doesn't know what to do. Mokona's never had this problem before..."

"Well, try opening up wide, maybe I can find something wrong." Fai leaned over closer to their little friend. "Open wide."

"Ahh." Opening her mouth wide, she sucked in a breath.

Suddenly, Fai began to glow pink as the manju started sucking the mage into his mouth. "Uwah! I think it's work-" Before he had finished his sentence, Fai was gone.

"W-What just happened?" Chiyose stood up slowly, her eyes the size of saucers.

"Did you just suck the mage up?" Kurogane stared at the manju, his mouth open in a shocked sort of smile.

"Oh, Mokona doesn't know what to do! Mokona sucked Fai up, up, up!" The cream-puff jumped down onto the table and began pacing.

"Fai-san!" Eyes wide with horror, Sakura ran over to Mokona. Syaoran followed coming over to poke the manju's cheeks.

"How do we get him out?"

"Mokona doesn't know! Mokona's never done this before!"

"Well, that doesn't sound good." In a slight panic, Chiyose rushed over to join the crowd. "How did you do that anyway?"

"It's one of Mokona's 108 Hidden Secrets: Super-Absorbing Power! But Mokona wasn't supposed to suck Fai in!"

"Try spitting him out." Kurogane muttered, finding this whole scene downright hysterical and not minding the fact that the mage was currently MIA inside of the fluff-ball's mouth. He probably was with that witch, anyway.

"Mokona can't! Mokona's trying, but Mokona can't!" The little creature had tears streaming down her cheeks as she worried over what to do.

"It's okay, Mokona." Rubbing her head, Syaoran tried to offer some comfort. The group then resorted to trying different methods to bring the mage back.

_Ten minutes later~_

"Okay, so, pulling its ears is out, too. So is sticking my hand in its mouth..." Kurogane growled, wiping his slobbery hand on his pant leg. "What else can we do?"

"I have no idea..." Resting for a minute, Chiyose sighed putting her head on the table.

Suddenly Mokona started making gagging noises.

"Mokona! What's wrong?" Syaoran ran back over to her. His eyes flew open in horror. "Mokona's choking!"

"What?" They all jumped up and crowded around.

"Oh, great! What else can go wrong?"

They rushed around trying to help Mokona, but nothing seemed to work.

"Guys, I think it's turning blue..." Chiyose squeaked.

"Great!"

"Oh, man, oh, man, oh, man!"

"Hold on Mokona!" Grabbing the nearest object, Sakura swung her weapon into the manju's back.

_THWACK!_

Fai shot from Mokona's mouth in a blur of blue.

_CRASH!_

They all stared as the white fluff-ball fell forward onto the table revealing Sakura holding a frying pan.

"..."

"Oh, oops." The princess's face turned red as she hid the frying pan behind her back.

"Well, that was fun," Fai's voice jerked their attention to the wall, "but I appear to be stuck in the wall... A little help?"

Kurogane laughed at the magician's state.

He was indeed stuck with his head having gone through the wall, leaving the group only able to see him from his shoulders down. The scene was made more comical by Fai's attempts to get out. Using his arms and legs as "leverage," he was pushing against his captor with all his might.

"Cute, Mage, cute..." Kurogane couldn't see his face, but he was sure that the blonde's expression would be priceless. "Come on. Although I think he makes a good decoration, the redhead looks about ready to faint." He motioned over to Chiyose who was staring at Fai with horror and disbelief.

"My wall..."

"We should probably get him out then..." Syaoran stated as he walked into the next room. "Hello, Fai-san."

"Syaoran-kun." The blonde cheerfully smiled. "I'm back."

"Yeah, but now we have to get you un-stuck from here." The poor archaeologist looked exasperated.

On the other side of the wall, the sulking ninja grumpily stalked over to the magician. Rolling his eyes, he placed his arms around the mage's body right underneath his arms.

"K-Kuro-rin!" Fai squirmed beneath the ninja's firm grasp, blushing at the proximity.

"Shut up, Mage. On three, the girls and I will pull. You push, okay, Syaoran?"

"Yeah. I got it."

"Ready?" The girls nodded, each holding one of the magician's legs. "One." Syaoran placed his hands on Fai's head.

"Two." The ninja's grip tightened. Fai squeezed his eyes shut. "Three." Syaoran pushed; Kurogane, Sakura, and Chiyose pulled.

"Ow. That hurts!" The ninja growled; Fai hadn't budged an inch.

"What about butter?" Running over to the refrigerator, Chiyose pulled out the butter and started slathering it on the hostage's neck.

He started giggling and squirming about. "Chiyose-san! That's cold!"

"I know, but it should help."

"On three again! One. Two. Three!"

They pulled and they pushed, but the mage was stuck fast.

* * *

_Ten minutes later..._

"Maybe we should just stick a lamp on him or something..." Kurogane sighed.

"Uwah, I don't want to be a table!"

"Then there's only one thing left to do..."

"K-Kuro-wan?" Fai squirmed, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

"Kurogane-san! I-I don't think you should do that!" Syaoran's voice made a shiver go up his back.

Kurogane was up to something, he could feel it in the air.

"Don't do it!" Chiyose squealed. Fai wished he could see what was going on because not knowing was driving him crazy.

"Well, what else am I supposed to do!"

The next few minutes were filled with protests and nervous energy, but Kurogane seemed to win the argument.

"Now, I'm going to do it on three."

"One." The magician could sense the trouble coming.

"Two." He heard Syaoran's voice join in this time. Tensing up, he waited for the oncoming disaster.

Kurogane got in position. "Three!" Kurogane shouted, thrusting his foot into the mage's backside.

Fai went flying through the wall, only to crash into another.

When the dust cleared, Fai's hand could be seen from beneath the rubble, twitching to signal that he still lived.

"M-my wall!" Chiyose stared at the hole, and finding it too much, she collapsed into Syaoran's waiting arms.

Sakura was horrified as she ran over to the rubble. "Fai-san?"

From the pile came the magician's voice. "Ow... Kuro-daddy hit me..."


	3. Cupcakes

I finally did it. I am so very sorry that I took so long to get this up. But regardless, it was because I really wanted to get it done for you. Thank you to all who have reviewed, favorited, and put this story on alert so far. You guys are awesome!

* * *

Pink. Kurogane hated pink. No, hated did not even cover the half of the feelings he had for this despicable color. In fact, he was positive that there was no word strong enough in his or in any language for that intense hatred of that unseemly color.

Which is why he was there, fists balled, teeth clenched, eyes squeezed shut, and blood pressure rising much higher than any doctor would recommend.

But he really could not help it. _It_ was everywhere. On the walls, the floors, the beds, the pillows- everywhere in this blasted house. _It_ even went so far as to coat its disgusting hue on the sky, trees, ground, and everywhere to be seen outside the apartment's small window.

No, _hate_ was not the appropriate word here.

Although he figured it was useless, the ninja grumpily spent the next ten minutes trying to come up with an adequate adjective, expletive, or any other word, to describe his feelings.

Nothing worked. Nothing could possibly cover this.

Kurogane sighed and plopped down onto the frilly pink bed that was to be his and the mage's.

That was another thing that irritated him. Of all the apartments to pick, the stupid mage had gone and found the pinkest of them all in this blasted world of pink. But even that he could live with to some degree, but the fact that this apartment only had_ two _bedrooms and _two_ beds was exasperating.

If anyone had to share a bed it should be little Miss Sleeping Beauty and the dumb mage. He highly doubted that the wizard would do anything to her, not that the kid would either, at least not intentionally. But Kurogane knew men, he knew the feelings, and although he trusted the kid, he was still just that. A kid.

But the stupid mage had disagreed, stating that Sakura-chan would feel safer with Syaoran-kun and that then the kids could sleep without the adults worrying about waking them up.

And he had to agree with that. If he were to share with Syaoran, he would be worried about waking the kid up when he finally did slip into the bed.

So here he was glancing at the the hideous material covering what would be _their_ bed. He did not need a mirror to sense the despicable color spreading warmly over his cheeks.

"Tch. No way." He cursed under his breath as he buried his face into the equally pink pillows. He had to admit, albeit the color, they felt soft, like the feel of soft hands caressing his cheek. Cool, thin, pale fingers lulling him into slumber. He obeyed their silent command.

"..pon!... Kuro-tan!"

Kurogane hissed and buried his face further into pillow. He did not want to wake up from his dream just yet.

"Is he awake yet, Fai-san?" The kid's worried voice broke through the last remnants of sleep.

"I think he's just about up!" Fai cooed happily, his hand sliding from the ninja's shoulder to his side, fingers beginning to tickle.

"I'm awake," The man in black hissed as he swiped at the magician's hand. "So knock it off already."

"Awww, Kuro-myu , you are soo mean!" Fai whined, pouting as he moved away. "Kuro-puppy, you slept for a long, long time!"

"Ah, yeah, I guess I did." The pink outside the room had dimmed as the sun had slipped down for the moon to make its ascent into the heavens. Stretching as he sat up, Kurogane glared at the magician.

"So, while you were taking a beauty nap, Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan, Moko-chan, and I looked around the town. Everything was pink! It was so pretty that I wish we could stay here forever!"

Kurogane's eyebrow twitched. "You _would_ like pink wouldn't you? It's just as annoying as you are."

"...Kuro-rin's in an even worse mood.." Fai's lower lip jutted out as he gave the ninja his best puppy-dog pout. "What can cheer you up, Kurger-burger?"

"Hmmm, aside from getting out of this horrible world, going back home, and never having to see you again? Nothing." The sharp crimson eyes caught a small flinch and watched as the smile faded for just a second before resuming its position.

"Ah... Kuro-wan's so mean!" The magician ran crying out of the room.

Kurogane grumbled as he stretched and sat up. Rubbing his eyes to clear the last remnants of sleep, he let his mind drift back to the dream he had been having.

It had been his sixth birthday. And due to the special occasion, not a person within the whole village was without the knowledge. It was impossible for them to be, seeing as how the now six year old was parading around, telling every person – and animal – the importance of today. It had been a happy day, with his father and mother both crowded around him, giving him extra attention.

A sudden thought broke Kurogane's reverie.

_Wait! Isn't it my birthday?_

He mentally counted the days – although dimension hopping did wonders to confuse time lines and people's natural inward calendars – somehow figuring it was pretty darn close.

He cursed. "Of all the stupid days to spend in this stupid world," A snarl escaped his firmly set lips and clenched jaw. "it had to be my birthday."

Unknown to the ninja, a certain magician's ears perked up right outside the door.

_Sooo, it's Kuro-cutie's birthday, hmmm?_

* * *

Trouble was bound to happen.

Yes, indeed it was.

There really was no stopping it, but Syaoran found it hard to just let it go.

It would get very nasty, very quickly. However, it really was not going to hurt anyone too badly.

So Syaoran stood there trembling as he glanced over the problem in the kitchen.

The first thing he noticed was the princess sleeping soundly with her head on the table. He had to admit she did look quite cute with pink frosting and pink flour smeared on her cheek.

Barely tearing his eyes away, he continued his examination of the room.

A pink bouncing object with long ears signified that Mokona had also been involved with this disaster.

But the real trouble was Fai. Or more precisely what the magician was holding tightly in his hands. Bright pink cupcakes with what Syaoran could only guess was lettering adorned the pink plate.

"F-Fai-san..." He started timidly, "wh-what is this?"

"Oh, Syaoran-kun! You missed all the fun!" Fai spun around merrily, setting the plate down onto the table. "Sakura-chan and Moko-chan helped me make these cupcakes to surprise Kuro-woof-woof with!"

"Mokona helped! Mokona helped!" The pink fluff ball hopped eagerly around the table, sending pink powder up into the air.

"Mmhmm! Moko-chan is quite good and baking cupcakes." Fai praised as he patted her. Again Syaoran watched as pink clouds rose from the creature. He also thought he perceived a blush, but that could have just been the flour.

Mokona giggled. "That's one of Mokona's 108 Hidden Secrets! Baking Cupcakes!"

"But what are they for?" Syaoran cut in, again trying to read the "letters" on the cupcakes.

"What else silly!" As if to answer the question, Fai pointed to some of the cupcakes. "His birthday!"

"By 'his' you mean.." Syaoran's voice trailed off as he sensed the ninja's presence behind him.

The ninja stood there mouthing words, but no sound came. (Syaoran could not help but think it was a good thing. The Princess _really_ did not need to hear it.)

"Well, if it isn't Kuro-big-boy!" Fai cooed happily, prancing over and looping an arm around the ninja's neck while balancing the plate with the other.

"...Just _what_ is going on here?" Kurogane growled, shoving the magician aside.

"Happy birthday, Kurga-lurga!" Unfazed, Fai waved the decorated cupcakes in the ninja's face.

"Happy birthday, Kurgi!" Pink Mokona chimed in, bouncing up and down on the counter which sent more pink flour into the air.

"..." Kurogane carefully took a step backwards, fight or flight instincts turning to flight.

"Ha-happy birthday, K-Kurogane-san..." Syaoran timidly spoke up.

"Not you too, kid!" The ninja looked appalled and started backing away again.

"Come now Kuro-pyuu. Don't be so cold." Fai swooped behind him, pushing the other man into the kitchen.

A mumbled sound came from the table, causing all heads to turn towards the sleepy princess.

"Happy... birthday.. Kurogane-san..." Sakura rubbed at her eyes sleepily.

"Well, Kuro-pyron?" Fai nudged him in the side. "Have a cupcake."

"You know I hate sweets." Red eyes glared down at the despicable pink lettering, on that despicable pink icing, on those despicably pink cupcakes. "And I hate pink."

"Aww, but won't you just have one?" The magician did his best pouty face.

"Not a chance." He growled.

Sakura gasped and bit back a small cry. "Y-you won't?"

"Now look, Kuro-puu, you're going to make Sakura-chan cry.. Such a bad Daddy."

"Tch. And why do you care if I eat them or not?"

"That's because Sakura-hime helped make them for you, Kurogane-san." Syaoran said as he walked over to the princess. Said princess looked as if she might cry, and Kurogane felt as if those eyes were stabbing him again and again in his heart.

The ninja growled and grabbed one of the cupcakes. "Fine. I'll eat it. Just.." He glanced at Sakura. "Just don't cry."

Sakura's face lit up as Kurogane swallowed it down in one gulp. "W-was it good?" She asked timidly.

He grumbled something that sounded like a strained yes and turned his back towards them.

"Aww, Kuro-cutie's pouting.." Fai snickered and began eating his own pink coated cupcake.

The party was a tense but happy one. Sakura seemed oblivious to the ninja's worsening mood. (Which was more than likely caused by her decreasing energy level and her lowering eyelids.) Syaoran was aware, but attempted to be oblivious for the princess's sake. Fai was his absolutely happy, nothing-can-get-me-down sort of person. Mokona was her ever wonderful bouncing off the walls (which only added to the contaminating amount of pink flour already in the air.). But Kurogane was grumpier then ever, spending each second he was not being pulled into some sort of "party game" sitting in the corner sulking with his bottle of sake.

When the cream-puff and princess finally fell asleep (after many drunken mishaps) Syaoran took the two of them up to their bedroom.

That left the mage alone with the ever grumpy ninja.

"Finally..." Kurogane grumbled and drank the rest of his fifteenth bottle. "Now some peace and quiet." He closed his eyes and settled back into his seat.

"..."

The ninja stopped. That stupid mage was never this quiet. Last time he was... Kurogane shuddered at the memory and peeked an eye open.

Fai was sitting there looking ahead, but not seeing the pink walls before him.

"Hey, Mage... You asleep?"

When he received no response, Kurogane shuffled warily over to the magician. "Mage."

He looked so thoughtful like that. His blue eyes were captivating – riveting. Kurogane could not help but find himself staring, getting lost in that expression, trying to read whatever it was supposed to mean. Without his knowledge his body moved forward, putting himself right between the magician and his vision. The ninja was caught, captivated, spell-bound by the look, by the deep emotions swirling just under the surface of those deep deep blue eyes. His body moved closer, closing the distance between them.

Feet shrank to inches, inches to centimeters.

When his body could go no closer, he leaned his head down – closer, closer, closer. His cheeks began to burn and he felt his body beginning to heat up. But he leaned closer and then-

_SMOOSH!_

Sweet pink lettering. Sweet pink icing. Sweet pink cupcake.

All that sweet and pink erupted into his mouth, erasing every previous thought from his mind.

The magician laughed and clapped happily. "Kuro-wanko fell for it!"

_It_ being a plot to get another cupcake into the ninja's mouth.

"Mmhm gwoinmh tho kmilm woo!"

Fai just laughed again. "What was that Kuro-chuu~?"

After swallowing all of the sweet pink, the ninja tried again. "I'm going to kill you!"

He swiped and grabbed at the laughing magician. But the mage just ducked and dodged.

"Now now, Kuro-burro! You'll wake the kids." Fai smiled as Kurogane stopped. "See? You know I'm right."

"...Yeah, you are." He grumbled.

Fai stopped and blinked. "Come again?"

"You're right." It was barely audible, but the ninja admitted defeat, focusing his attention on righting a chair he had knocked over.

"Oh, well, I'm glad you see it that way." Fai stared, amazed. It was so unlike the grump to admit defeat so easily.

And how true that was, as Fai soon found out when the chair collided with the top of his head.

"Owww... Kuro-daddy hit me!"

Ohh! It's finally done. Please R&R if any of you are still interested. And sorry again!


End file.
